The Four
by Freakyboi143
Summary: ....Mithra jumped from the other side of the room and landed by her sister, an inch from her. “I should kill you for making me lose my daughters, but I will not, for I would be succumbing to the darkness of Set. Much like you did to the Shakira....


Hi. Hope You Like It. It's Revised Now. R&R. Thanx. J.

* * *

"What do we do? The _Lupin _have been turning more mortals and you very well know,, that they are the fiercest clan out all of us." one of the four leaders spoke, sitting in a meeting in a circle.

Cat, snake, wolf, and bird represented the four main _Laguz_, or shape shifters. "And as much as we've tried," he continued. "The wolf clans have been disobeying the laws set down by their ancestors. Our ancestors." he reinforced that statement.

Mithra, representative of the cats, stood from the circular table and walked around. She roared, that of a lion. "How long has it been since this so called war has been going on? How many mortals have been slaughtered, turned against their own will for the price of us!" She moved back her chestnut hair and placed her hands on the table. "Why has no one answered my questions?! They aren't pointless." she slumped back in her chair. She was fed up. She was tired of working for nothing.

"We know you have lost many kin as a result of this." Caius, representative of the wolves spoke. " Even though some of my clan turned them, they were punished for it, dearly. I made sure of it." he was Immortal as well as all of the Laguz, so the only thing to do was to punish them by death or binding there forms. "And severely." he added on. She had lost almost her whole family: her parents, husband, and her older sister. She had switched clans. She was with the avians, the bird representative's queen.

Everyone started to get out of hand. Mithra took the form of a leopard, jumping up on the dais that protruded from the mid-center of the room. She stood and roared. They all turned, quietly rearranging their own faces and sat down politely. Mithra's mind flashed and she saw a man in front of a shadowed object. She heard a baby and she instantly knew. She ran, forgetting everything else to the back of the room and ran through the wall, an outline of a door indicated that it was a portal. She tried teleporting but they were in the _Ice Realm_.

Outside the realm, the moon was out giving light to the night. She shifted form and traveled closer to the palace. Once she saw the outline, she teleported. Changing herself completely to pure energy enabled her to instantly get from one place to another. She reappeared, shimmering on her balcony, only to find the drapes were blowing outside. She pulled her sword from her sheath on her back. It was a long blade, roughly 5 feet in her hand. As she walked in, the lights stayed off. Everything in Zeal were intricately designed by magic. A blue light emanated from the twins room.

Audra and Hazel were in a cubed, oak crafted play pen. A blue bubble was surrounding them, shielding them. " My children aren't stupid, Kovarios. Come out now and I'll spare you." Kovarios was _alpha_ of the wolf's. They had been at war with each other they don't even know why. Their origins were similar of the wolves. She turned, blade ready, and on high alert. She smelled his aura. She flickered her eyes, turning cat like and she could see his foot tracks, a dirty yellow light in the shape of flames. They led to the playpen. Then they stopped. His footprints were facing the pen. She stood there, horrified. _He couldn't have_…she let the thought fade. Even though he was a wolf, she had seen to much bloodshed. She turned and saw the window broken, shattered glass on the floor.

She jumped out letting her instinct do the rest. She opened her arms and dropped, freefalling In a standing position. She landed on one foot and trekked through the dense rainforest. All of were all of the four origins started.

She followed the aura until it led her to a large clearing.

"Where are you?" she hollered, looking upwards in a circle.

She heard someone in the treetops. She ran up a tree silently like a leopard, scaling it within minute's. She searched and spotted no one. She jumped from tree to tree expertly, which were spread apart about several meters. She glided silently till she reached a waterfall. She wasn't sure whether he went this way or not. She jumped. In a T position she stunted her fall. she then landed on her feet and broke into a run, dashing between trees. She wasn't sure if he went this way. She stopped at a beach shore and took a breath. Even though she was In her 300's she appeared in her young 20's. her chestnut hair fell to her sides and her eye's flickered gold. This was a Laguz's hyper mode. In this state a Laguz could perform amazing feats. She disappeared and appeared In her bedroom. She made a decision. She was gonna travel to the earthMost Laguz never went there. Some say that it was a war infested realm. But with her daughters there, they couldn't take them. Because most Laguz was forbidden to go there. She could grab Audra and Aria and disappear. And no one would go there.

Later in the forest, she galloped on a horse. It was a long trip but at least her children were gonna be safe. She stopped at a brook and got some water. She decided to travel on foot to avoid the royal guard tracking her. She crouched. Changing form, white lights donned her back and she sprouted a set of pearly, white angelic wings. She did the same for her children and took to the skies. It was magnificent to let yourself float above everyone else, yet be one with everything. She flew above the skies, a little closer in hopes to the stars.

She landed, back paws touching the ground first then on all fours, she shifted back, in front of a large, enormous oak tree. She slide her fingers in a vertical motion in a smooth crack. A green symbol appeared on top of the crack and she, Audra, and Aria was sucked into it. It led her to sol sanctum and she kneeled In front of a statue, the feral Goddess Sol. She gave them Fire, love, life, freedom, eternal life, everything positive. On the other hand, Luna, the snake and wolves Goddess did the same, but she gave them bondage and mastery.

She took off her necklace and using her power, she duplicated it and gave Aria a moon crescent necklace and Audra a sun one.

They were her life, her pride and joy, but she had to give them up.

" I love you two…"she trailed off. Hot tears ran down her face. Aria crawled up to her and grabbed her hand. She jumped and smiled. Audra looked up at the four giant statues that housed the _furyans_, living statues. Mithra got up off her knees and examined the room for the first time. It was circular and each fayth was in a corner reaching all the sides of Aerth: north, south, east, and west.

It was too bad she would never see it again. She walked into the center of the room, which had a symbol etched into the floor, representing eternity. That symbol granted protection for all Laguz, no matter what. She etched the symbol onto the backs of each necklace. She held both of them. Then in an instant, a group of Laguz appeared, in a star formation, surrounding her. A man, head on the formation, stepped forward. "We, the dark sages have come for your daughters. Surrender or die. Your choice." the man said simply.

"I will not give up my daughters. You will have to take me down first." She unsheathed her blade. She held it, the blade backwards. They all jumped, gliding towards her. She pointed upwards with her pointer finger. She glided upwards, spinning. They all took a left turn, running up the walls and jumping towards her. She glided downwards. One foe, could not match her blade. She sliced his head off. Another followed. Then she landed and there was one left. Hazel blasted one in the wall with a transparent force. She turned and there was two warrior's left; one with Audra. "Thank you." the sinister man said. The last one, in front of leader, unmasked themselves. Her hair dropped and it was her sister, Aska."You are a traitor." Mithra raged. She ran and she threw her sword and Aska waved her hand, sending the sword flying in the other direction as if it was a feather. "Remember your place, Aska." she lunged at Mithra, jump kicking her. Mithra disappeared and reappeared, dodging the attack. She turned, and swept kicked Aska, making her lose her balance; she pulled her by the shirt and threw her like a doll. She flew across the room and fell on her side.

Mithra jumped from the other side of the room and landed by her sister, an inch from her. "I should kill you for making me lose my daughters, but I will not, for I would be succumbing to the darkness of _Set_. Much like you did to the _Shakira'. _That's the **VERY **exact reason why we split. You."

Aska never spoke a word to her. Mithra turned and began to walk away. Aska got up and waved her hand to herself. The sword rose and Aska took it and threw back at her. Mithra turned and bent backwards, all the way to the ground, dodging the attack. She jumped and roundhouse kicked her, sending her into a table. A vase toppled over her, breaking on her head.

"Fool." she smirked and disappeared. She was furious. Going back to palace, she left a note :

* * *

Sometime's I fear for my kingdom. I even fear for myself. I see so many things, come and go like the rain of the forest. I have reigned over Zeal for so long and have led them into a golden age. Then all of a sudden, everything crashed. Our own allies, the avians, have declared war on us, only for world conquest.

Kovarios Emeraldus, Reigning Prince and heir to the serpiente throne has come by to kill my children. I know that by law, he has every right to do so. My children are considered **mongrel**, mixed bloods, and because of that very reason, they will be shunned from their own kind.

The ancient law bans any mixed bloods, mainly considering the golden and silver leopard shape shifters. I don't know the reason, but I will find out. Some of the scholars have figured that the we and the wolves share the same origins. What will be like in the future? Will it be war and hatred for each other, when children grow up in constant fear in their hearts?

Im going to leave. It is for the best. My children will be safe where I reside with them. I hope the kingdom will be more than I made it.

- Mithra Ashanti', A'zara to the ferals.


End file.
